Questing in Tanaris
by Reyz
Summary: A short story about Reyz and Artemis, with guest appearence from Alexiez and Blacksatin, as they collect wastewander water pouches in Tanaris.


Questing in Tanaris

The cool desert breeze swirled around the two figures as they guided their mounts out of the gates of the goblin desert city of Gadgetzan, leaving the tavern full of adventurers of the day to boast ad brag about today's latest exploits while letting the ale and grog smother them in complacence.

The 2 night sabers padded along quietly barely audible above the swirling of the wind and sand. Their quest this night was to slay waste wander bandits that have taken up residence near the towers that provided Gadgetzan with their supply of water, and take back any water pouches that said bandits might have on them at there time of unfortunate passing.

The lead panther stopped just as it crested a ridge, the second one following suit, and both sabers and their riders surveying the valley with the water towers and their new neighbors.

Without a word the 2 riders slipped off their respective mounts and proceeded to circle in the shadows of the first camp (if it could be called that). Reyz drew his bow and strung an arrow while he waited for Alexiez to show him her "New Trick" as she had said this morning. He began taking aim when a small black object flew into the camp drawing not only his attention but also that of the 3 bandits in the camp.

A few seconds after it landed a dull glow lit the camp followed by a loud explosion as the bomb, as it now clearly could be nothing else, exploded.

"By Elune…" Reyz breathed when he got his senses back, "that was the biggest by far"

He walked over to the camp clearly impressed with the little explosive's big bang. As he surveyed the charred bodies Alexiez walked into the camp grinning from ear to ear.

"That was the biggest by far," Reyz said again.

"Extra powder" Alexiez replied, the grin growing even wider (if that was at all possible)

Reyz couldn't help but let out a hearty chuckle at that as he gave Alexiez a quick peck on the lips before proceeding to loot the corpses of the very well done bandits "Glad I'm on your side"

He tossed a water skin up to Alexiez who was standing in front of him, before standing up, wrapping her in his arms, spinning her around before putting her down on the ground and kissing her lightly on the lips before saying "few more camps Hun, hope you brought some more of those bombs of yours"

With a frown she pulled out two more bombs saying "Nope, only had enough powder for 3 this time"

"Aw well, guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way" he said, drawing his bow and taking a step away from her. "Why don't you go toss those other 2 bombs into those two camps over there," Reyz said pointing to the west, "As I get to work on the old fashioned method of bounty hunting."

"'Kay!" Alexiez said as she bounded off into the darkness

Reyz let out a soft whistle before starting off to the southern camps with his 'saber in tow somewhere behind him.

As he neared the first camp he heard a muffled explosion and could only smile at the thought of how much fun his fiancé was having with her bombs.

Taking aim at the first of the two bandits in the camp, Reyz let out two short whistles before letting his arrow sail downrange into the forehead of the unfortunate bandit. His compatriot in the camp turned around into to catch a glimpse of a winter saber lunging at her before being knocked to the ground and having her throat slashed out.

Reyz walked into the camp and procured 1 more water skin before hearing a second muffled explosion in the distance. He looked around for Artemis before hearing a scuffle in the dark to the east. As he gazed out into the darkness he saw Artemis walking towards him with a water pouch held gently in her mouth. He smiled as he realized that as he was listening to the explosion he momentarily let his guard down. After taking the water pouch from her mouth he handed Artemis a piece of dried ham. He sat down in front of the crackling fire in the camp as he waited for Alexiez. She strode into the camp and tossed 5 more water pouches down next to him, before kneeling down next to him and tackling him to the ground as she kissed him deeply.

He broke the kiss to say "One more pouch Hun"

"Let hurry up and get it then" she said as she hopped to her feet and dashed off into the night.

"C'mon you slowpoke!" she taunted back at him.

With a hearty laugh he jumped up and chased after her into the night.

He headed towards the next closest camp about 200 yards to the south, drawing his bow as he jogged over.

He saw a familiar shadow crouching behind a rock not more than a few feet from the edge of the firelight and headed to it.

He strung an arrow to his bow and he crouched behind the rock next to Alexiez, giving her a sly grin.

"Two in the camp, one patrolling around the perimeter" she told him after he had looked around the camp.

Reyz nodded and let out 2 whistles before stringing his bow on the one sitting by the fire. "I have the one by the fire"

"Alright, I have the other" Alexiez replied stringing her bow and taking aim.

Reyz let out another whistle as he fired his arrow into the throat of the one sitting by the fire as Alexiez fired hers into the forehead of the second. In the darkness there was a muffled thud revealing that Artemis had taken her target down as well.

The 2 elves hustled into the camp and searched the bodies revealing 2 more water pouches.

Artemis stalked into the camp a few moments later and shook her head at Reyz. "She didn't find one on the patroller," he said to Alexiez

"That's fine," Alexiez, responded, "we have an extra one here"

"Lets get back to Gadgetzan then love" Reyz said giving her a peck on the cheek as he lightly climbed on Artemis' back.

"Yes, lets" Alexiez said after letting out a shrill whistle.

A few moments later a second saber came padding out of the darkness and Alexiez climbed on this ones back. "When can we start using Blacksatin while we hunt?" she asked.

"Soon enough dear," Reyz responded, "Artemis is very pleased with how Satin is progressing with his hunting.

Alexiez smiled and gently patted Blacksatin on the side of the neck as they started back off to the ridge and Gadgetzan beyond…

------------------------------------

Author's Note:

this one i started late one night, then finished the next morning... not too happy with how it turned out, but i'm still somewhat happy with it... meh -shrug-

and remember:

R&R&R&R

(Read & Review & Rest & Relax)


End file.
